True and the Preacher
by WolfPyre
Summary: True and Josiah have a run in. I'm gonna call this one complete though I plan to add to it one day. Warning: Contains spanking of a minor


"You're shittin me!"

"No, its true! Honest!"

I could only stare at Creed. There was no way what he was telling me was for real. "So, you expect me to believe that this big rabbit is gonna come to our houses while we sleep and leave goodies and candies in a basket?"

"Yeah. " Creed replied. "On Easter Sunday."

"I don't believe you. " I shook my head. "Do you really think I am gonna fall for this after you tried that Santa shit?! Na-uh,no way."

Creed tried to keep a straight face, but failed miserably.

"You're a dick, ya know that?" I replied as I punched him in the arm.

Creed rubbed his arm and smiled. "Ah, I had to try! I mean, Billy still believes it."

"You're kiddin'!"

"Nope. Heard him talking to his ma the other day. He's all excited about it!"

"Hmmm." I tapped my chin as an idea came to my head. Just as I was about to share it with Creed, I heard someone bellow my name.

"True Tanner!"

I looked across the street and saw Josiah coming toward us. Now, I had a pretty good idea about why he was angry, but I'd be damned if I knew how he found out.

"Now 'Siah…."

"You come with me." He said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the Church.

I struggled to get free. "Let go! I didn't do nothing!"

He slammed the door shut and pushed me in the direction of his room. "No? Then perhaps you'd like to explain this?" He picked up a Bible and waved it in front of me.

I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped when the pages didn't move. That glue I made up worked much better than I expected. I yelped as the book wacked my backside. "Sorry."

"You will be." Josiah intoned as he dropped the book on the table and pulled off his belt.

I felt all the color drain from my face. Josiah had never done more than swat my butt a few times. "Now 'Siah, that aint necessary." I stuttered as I took a few steps back.

He pulled a chair away from the table. "What have I told you about messing with my Church?"

"That it the Lord's house and I aint supposed to do nothin' bad in it or to it." I tried to back up a few more steps but bumped into the bed. "But I didn't do nothin'!"

"That's not what I was told."

"Someone told ya? Who?"

"That's not your concern."

It was then that I remembered only one person new I'd glued the pages together…Billy! Oh, he was soooo dead for telling on me. I glanced up at Josiah's face and knew it was time to start saving my ass. "It was only a couple of them!"

"You shouldn't have done it at all!" He sat in the chair and called me to his side. When I didn't move he reached across, grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. "That just added more."

He pushed me across his knees and after a few adjustments, brought the belt down across my ass hard. "AH! That hurt!"

"Supposed to." Josiah said, then laid down eight more licks before standing me up. I immediately threw myself into his arms. Once I was all cried out and settled down, he put me on my feet and picked up the three Bibles I'd glued together.

"You are going to work in the Church every day after school for the next week to pay for these. You understand me?"

"Yeah."I knew that was coming. Didn't mean I had to like it.

"Excuse me?" Josiah arched his eyebrow.

"Yes Sir, I understand."

"Good, then you can go to your room until Supper."

My ass still hurt when Vin called me down for supper. How was I supposed to sit and eat? Especially since I didn't know if Josiah told Vin or Chris about the Bibles. I wasnt about to give them any reason to suspect anything.

I carefully slid into my chair, doing my best not to wince. I looked at Josiah but he had his poker face on, so couldn't tell if he told anyone or not. I was able to sit still while the dishes of food were passed around, but by the time everyone was eating my ass was burning! I moved around a bit to relieve the pressure and try to find a position that didn't hurt that much. Unfortunately, I didn't see Vin watching me.

"What's wrong with ya?" He asked. "Ya get hurt?"

"You could say that." Josiah stated while giving me a hard look.

Vin looked from me to Josiah, then back to me. "What ya do now?"

"Nothin'."

"Nothin doesn't cause you to move around like your pants were on fine." Chris said around a mouthful of food.

"It really was nothin'. At least nothin' Josiah didn't already take are of."

Nathan snorted. "From the way your sitting, I don't think Josiah thought it was nothing."

"Shut up Nathan!"

"True, ya best answer my question." Vin said. I could tell from his tone that he was losing his patience with me.

I gulped and took a deep breath. "I kinda glued some of the Bibles shut…but Josiah took care of it!" Vin and Josiah exchanged looks, though for the life of me I couldn't figure out what they meant.

Vin nodded as if he made some kind of decision. "All right. Since Josiah took care of it, I'll let it be. But ya are gonna work in the Church to pay for those books."

"Already have her working for a week. You think that's enough?'" Josiah asked Vin.

"YES! Its plenty!" I answered for him.

Vin glared at me. "Ya know, I hear the cost of things have gone up. Don't think a week is enough. Two weeks should be enough though."

"WHAT?! No way!" They were insane!

"S'either that, or ya get 'nother whippin."

I sooo didn't want that! "Fine! I'll work in the damn church!"

"Keep the attitude up an I's gonna add ta what ya got from Josiah."

Great, just great! "Sorry, sir."

"Finish yer supper. Then ya git on ta bed."

"Maan!"

"Ready fer bed?" Vin asked as he came into my room.

"Yeah. Not fair though!" I pouted.

"Pull yer lip in fore ya trip on it." Vin replied as he helped me into bed and covered me up. "Good night Sunshine."

"It aint dark!"

"Go ta sleep brat!"

I smiled as I snuggled down into my bed, wincing and quickly flipping onto my stomach when my ass hit the mattress. Billy was sooo dead! I didn't know what I was gonna do, but once I was done with Josiah I'd think of something!


End file.
